The rescue tube is among the most used pieces of active/passive victim rescue equipment by aquatic professionals. It's versatility, ease of use, and softness have made it a popular choice in many waterparks in America. Several variations of the popular tube design can be used in different situations.
A typical rescue tube includes a floatation member, connected to a thick shoulder strap by several feet of strap material which allows a lifeguard to get the flotation member to an active victim struggling in the water even if that person is beyond the lifeguard's normal reach. The shoulder strap may be a loop of strap material that is large enough to fit around a lifeguard's head and one shoulder.
A problem with a typical rescue tube lies in the slack strap material that hangs from the member or flotation device when the lifeguard is watching swimmers. In the event of an emergency such as an active or passive victim drowning in the water, the lifeguard must be able to immediately leave the lifeguard stand or deck and jump into the water. The slack strap material can, and commonly does get caught on the lifeguard stand, or other surrounding objects, i.e., fences, chairs, rope bollards, etc., resulting in a painful hanging incident causing pain and a potential for severe damage to the lifeguard. A further result is the impedance of the lifeguard to aid the struggling person in the water.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to allow a lifeguard to quickly and safely leave a lifeguard stand in the case of an emergency without risk of injury due to slack strap material being hung up on a lifeguard stand, or other surrounding objects.